A Sorta Fairytale
by Applelicious
Summary: [JackOC]Brier was taken in by Evelyn Mercer at the age of 16, long after all of the woman's boys had left.She never thought she'd meet them until Evelyn is murdered and they all come home, turning her life upside down.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own them Mwuahahaha…cough…okay it was just a dream but it could happen o . Right?

A/N: This part is kinda unimportant and boring, so if you want, you can just skip to Chapter 1, but if you want to know more about Brier you should read the prologue.

Prologue

"You are so lucky."

I rolled my eyes and continued packing. You could always trust my friend Isolde to see the bright side of things. She was what people called an optimist. I preferred to call her a dreamer.

We'd both been in the foster care system for so long that I couldn't remember a time when we hadn't been together. That is except for the lapses of time here and there when someone would try to play the good Samaritan or was in need of some quick cash and took us in for a couple of months. There were two types of foster homes out there that I knew of. You either got lucky and got real do-gooders who couldn't have kids themselves or you got the wife-beaters and rapist who needed cash and a little entertainment. Unfortunately for most of us, three out of four times we got to see what was behind door number two. When people want to adopt kids they go to hospitals and adoption centers or whatever those places are called to get kids while they're still infants.

I learned by the time I came back from my second "home" that no one wants the screwed-up kids that end up in the foster care system.

But Isolde still hoped that someone would take us in and adopt us for good. It was a waste of time as was my newest "trial adoption." I already knew what was going to happen. The people who wanted me would get me, tire of having me around, and send me back. This process' only function, in my opinion, was to disrupt our lives.

"If you say so," I mumbled as I dived under my bed to retrieve some of my clothes from under it.

"How can you not think so? You could get adopted! You could get a family. A real last name!"

"Aha!" I cried out in triumph as I finally reached the shirt I had been trying to get a hold of for the last ten minutes.

"I can't believe you're more excited about finding a shirt than going to a new home. 'Cause this could be YOUR HOME!" she almost screamed at me.

I sighed and turned to look at her. She was kneeling on my bed bouncing up and down a little, unable to contain her excitement. "Isolde, you know nothing good is gonna come out of this," I said calmly. "Look at me, I'm sixteen! No one in their right mind would adopt a teenager. And don't give me that look; you know I'm right. The only reason someone would want to get a sixteen year old is because they can't get a decent fuck."

"Don't say stuff like that," she said quietly. I knew she wanted to argue with me, tell me that it isn't true, that there are good people in the world, problem is she knows I that I'm right. Not that there aren't any good people around, but the fact that so few of them exist just kinda proves the rule.

I zipped up my bag and sat on the bed next to her. I leaned on her and she did the same. I'm not sure when we started doing it, but whenever one of us would go to a new home we sit on that person's bed back to back and just lean on one another for an hour until the social worker came to pick up whoever was going. I guess it's to give one another strength; at least that's what I like to think.

"Don't worry," I said finally breaking the silence as I heard footsteps coming closer. "I'll come back in a month or two. And I'll be fine. We've got two more years in this hellhole and then buh-bye foster homes. We'll get an apartment together, we'll get jobs, save money, maybe even go to college, and you'll be able to open that clothing store you've always wanted."

She just smiled at me as Helen, our social worker, came in the room. "Ready to go Sunshine?"

I grimaced at the sound of my first name. My mother must have been on some pretty heavy stuff when she named me. "Yeah I am, and it's Brier." Brier being my second name, the one I strongly preferred.

"Right, I forgot, sorry. Come on then Brier."

"I'll see you soon," I said to Isolde as I grabbed my bag and followed Helen.


	2. Lucky After All

Disclaimer: Since all of my evil machinations have yet to prove themselves fruitful I still own nothing…yet.

A/N: The beginning is really slow and kinda boring, but a story's got to begin somewhere right? So bear with me please while I get the background done.

Chapter 1: Lucky After All

Emily Dickinson once wrote "hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all." As I looked at the woman who had taken me in despite my age and record, I though maybe the woman knew what she'd been talking about. I had thought myself beyond believing in fairytales, but found instead that I still very much believed in them. I realized that much like Isolde I had never stopped hoping for something more than the streets and endless strings of foster homes in which I had grown up.

Living with Evelyn Mercer was by the far the best thing that had ever happened to me, but I couldn't help but be weary of this. Nothing in life was this easy. I kept wondering when it would all come to an end.

I met Jeremiah on my first night in the Mercer house and was somewhat surprised. I had expected to meet a street thug, a "gangsta," based on what I had seen of the neighborhood, but instead I got a family man with two wonderful girls and a charming wife. They were kind and I saw them many times after that over the course of the two years that I lived with Evelyn Mercer. But I never saw any of her other children, which seemed strange to me, Evelyn was so fond of all of them.

She would tell me stories about their childhood, the pranks that they had pulled, the hurts they had gotten over, and always how much she loved all of them. She showed me an abundant amount of pictures of each one from the first day they came to her to the day they left, some even after. They called every other week, but I still found it difficult to understand why none of them ever visited. I had started to wonder if maybe they didn't care all that much.

Curiosity got the better of me one night and I finally asked Evelyn about it.

"Oh, I they used to visit a lot, but they all have work that takes them too far from here now. Angel is in the marines and his regiment usually drops the anchor more in the north and only for a short time. My Jackie is a rock star and has to travel a lot. And Bobby is well Bobby, even as a young man he couldn't stay in one place for too long, he'd get restless. I don't blame them, they call and that's all I need. Besides a man can't make anything of himself if he never leaves the bed he slept in all his life"

I dropped the subject after that and laid my head on her shoulder while she knitted new scarves for Jerry's daughters, Amelia and Daniella.

Evelyn Mercer never adopted me, but that was not her doing, it was mine. I wanted to wait until I turned eighteen. It seemed so much more significant to me to wait. This way they would all know that I had chosen her as much as she had me. But the adoption never happened.

I came home from work one night to find Jerry waiting for me in the living room with Evelyn nowhere in sight. I came closer and realized that Jerry was crying. My heart sank and I knew what had happened, but I needed to be sure. "Why are you here Jerry?"

He looked at me where I knelt next to him tears flowing freely and confirmed my fears. "She's dead Brier, some gangsters robbed the corner market and killed her."

I don't know why but I couldn't cry then. I felt numb, I had known it, but having it confirmed made it so much worse. I sank on the floor feeling like a hole had opened beneath me. I think that he continued speaking to me giving me some details and telling me that he would take care of the funeral, but I wasn't listening.

I looked around the house that I had come to think of as my home, but it was no longer home. Evelyn was missing from it. Every thing had seemed so bright and cozy on the first day I came, but now everything seemed just a little darker; the furniture no longer looked as comfortable, the pictures no longer seemed as alive…

&&&&

I couldn't get myself to go to her funeral service, so I went to work instead. I didn't want my last memory of her to be that of her coffin being lowered into the ground. I was staying at Jeremiah's home for a while so that his brothers could have the house and I wouldn't have to be alone with strangers.

They would be at Jeremiah's house after the funeral, but I wasn't sure I was going to get the chance to meet them; my shift didn't end until ten o'clock tonight. Besides I wasn't sure I was ready to meet them. Evelyn had spoken about them so much that they were almost legends to me.

I tried to shake away all thoughts of family and concentrate on getting my work done, but the work required of a waitress was the kind of work that only kept the hands busy and left the mind wandering. The world didn't stop moving just because your life was turned upside down.

&&&&

The house was quiet when I got there. They'd probably left already, which relieved some of the anxiety I felt. I had a hard time imagining the awkwardness of the situation when we would finally meet. Had Evelyn still been alive it might not have been as bad, but now that she was gone there was nothing to link me to those men.

A few days went by pretty quietly and pretty quickly, for me at least. I was still going to school and to work, which took up a lot of my time. Whenever I was "home" though, I could see that something bothered Jeremiah, but couldn't get myself to ask him. If he wanted me to tell me whatever it was that was bothering him, he'd tell me.

I was at "home" on my day off when Jeremiah came in with tears in his eyes. I wondered if he'd been to visit his mother's tomb, but I got the feeling that it was whatever had been bothering him all week long. "Jerry are you okay?" I asked as he collapsed against the front door. "What happened?"

He looked at me, not realizing that he wasn't alone, "They shot my brother."

I look at him incredulously. "What? Who? Why?"

"Mom's death weren't no accident Brier. A guy called Sweet hired some guys to kill her. The same guy hired shooters that came by mom's house this afternoon and they got Jack."

I sat on the floor with him in total shock. How could so much have happened without me noticing anything was wrong. "Is he alive?"

Jeremiah said nothing for a few seconds trying to get his emotions under control. "Barely," he finally managed to choke out.

"Where is he now?"

"D.G.H."

"What do you need me to do?"

He looked up again at this. Although we'd known each other close to two years, we hadn't really bonded the way a brother and sister would. He'd probably expected me to want to leave soon since Evelyn was gone. But I had made up my mind the day Evelyn had offered to adopt me and I was not one to change course halfway. These people even if I didn't know them yet were going to be my family.

"Sweet will probably send more men for the rest of us. I'm going to tell Camille to take the kids out of town. If you wanna help, stay with Jack, make sure nothing happens to him."

"Okay," I said accepting without hesitation the task he had assigned to me. I wanted to ask him more, but I could see that he was reigning in his emotions and getting ready to tackle the task that lay ahead, whatever it was.

He must have seen the look on my face because he added, "It's better you didn't know, that way if they ask you anything you won't be lying when you say you don't know nothin. Go, I'll call you."

I couldn't help but worry, "What if something happens?"

He looked at me seriously, "I'm not planning on lettin' nothing happen, but if anything does go wrong then take Jackie and get outta here."

I nodded, getting up. I put on my coat, got into my car, and drove to Detroit General Hospital.

&&&&

I knew I'd have a hard time convincing the people there that I was related to Jack, I was half Japanese and it showed. So I told them that I was his fiancé, not much better since I didn't have a ring and it was hardly imaginative, but successful nonetheless. They told me he'd just come out of intensive care and lead me to a tiny white room on the third floor of the building. The nurse let me through and closed the door behind me as I started towards the only occupied bed in the room. I pulled back the curtain and was somewhat taken aback that I could recognize him. It wasn't that I was expecting any kind of deformity, but I hadn't expected the old pictures Evelyn had showed me to have captured him so well.

I sat on the side of the bed and took one of his hands in mine, well aware that the nurse was scrutinizing my every action from the door window. "Hey Jack. I know we've haven't met before and that's kind of my fault, but I'm Brier Daidouji. I was almost adopted by Evelyn, which would have made us brother and sister, but that didn't happen either, and that's my fault also…but Jerry asked me to look over you. And that's what I'm going to do, so you just rest now. I'm going to be next to you when you wake up, so please if you can hear me, act like you know who I am," I said softly as I combed back some hair from his face with my free hand. I didn't really expect him to have heard any of that, but it never hurt to try. Seeing that there was a chair next to the bed, I took off my coat and sat down to get some studying done.

&&&&

I must have dosed off at some point because I was woken up by the sound of my book falling from my lap. I stretched a little, trying to relieve the ache in my back from having fallen asleep in a chair, and looked out the window. It was dark out. Taking a look at my watch I realized that it was already five. I began to worry. It had been two days, shouldn't Jerry have called by now?

Worrying would do no good I thought as I turned to look at my charge, only to find him looking at me.

I blinked a couple of times trying to process the fact that he was already awake, which seemed to me impossible since he'd been in intensive care only less than two ago. "Hi," I finally managed to sound out. Wasn't he supposed to be heavily medicated?

He simply continued looking at me, probably wondering who I was and if I'd been sent to finish him off.

I quickly pulled the curtain to keep prying eyes away and tried again. "Hey there, how are you feeling?" I asked and realized as the words came out of my mouth how stupid the question was. He'd just been shot; he couldn't be feeling that great.

He gave me a pained sardonic smile that mirrored my thoughts. I didn't know what to do – I hadn't heard anything from Jeremiah and Jack was awake. I was about to explain to him who I was when the door opened startling both of us. I let out the breath I had been holding when Jerry walked through the door. "Don't do that, next time knock or something."

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he whispered as he came closer.

"You don't have to whisper he's awake," I said before adding, "What happened to your face?"

"Nothin. Don't worry about it," he waved off my worries, "Hey Jackie, how you holding up?"

"I got shot up, man. What do you think?"

It was the first time I heard his voice and I had to admit it was pretty nice. No wonder Evelyn was always so proud of his music. I looked at my watch again, five thirty; I could still make it to work. "Hey, since you're here I'm gonna go to work," I interrupted their conversation.

"Okay, thanks for staying," Jerry said giving me a hug, "You can stay at my house while mom's house is getting fixed up."

"I think I will. Bye," I said waving a little. "It was nice meeting you Jack."

A/N: So, not too bad right? Anyway, just letting you know I'm planning a Jack Mercer romance, which is why I didn't have her get adopted.

Press the Lavender button and REVIEW!


	3. Big Happy Family

Disclaimer: You'll never believe this, but I don't own anything. Who saw that one coming?

Chapter 2: Big Happy Family

I could hear the echo of voices arguing as I closed the door behind me. Since it probably wasn't any of my business, I started down the hallway with hastened steps hoping to catch the 110 to work. As I turned around the corner, however, I saw that it might be my business after all.

A stocky white man and a slightly taller black male were arguing with a nurse, demanding to see their brother, much to the annoyance the two women who were waiting beside them. I probably could have recognized the pair in the dead of night even if Camille hadn't been standing there with a tall Hispanic woman; I'd seen so many pictures of them. I didn't know why they were having so such a hard time getting to Jack when Jerry had just gone in a minute ago, so I walked towards them to see if I could help.

"Is there a problem here nurse…" I paused slightly as I quickly looked down at the woman's tag name, "Joy?" She turned her head towards me and I recognized her as the nurse who had scrutinized my ringless finger when I'd first asked to see Jack, claiming to be his fiancé.

"Actually there is," she said. "These men here claim to be your fiancé's brother."

I squirmed when Camille looked at me with raised eyebrows and Jerry's brothers turned towards me with inquiring eyes. This would require some quick explanations, but later. Not they way I had planned on meeting them… "They are his brothers, they were all adopted," I explained trying to placate the woman.

She gave me a skeptical look, but could see that she was defeated that or she realized that she was threateningly close to being bodily removed and nodded. "All right then, but make it quick, he's not supposed to have more than one visitor at a time."

"Thank you nurse Joy." When she made a move to show them the way I quickly added, "There's no need to trouble yourself. I'll take them."

She nodded and went on her way as I turned back to the others. "Don't look at me like that." I half-whispered defensively. "I had to tell them something plausible or I would have been stuck out here." They were still giving me funny looks when I caught a glimpse of the time from the clock in the waiting room. "It's just down that hall," I said pointing at a corridor, " to the right, room 365-A. I would show you, but I'm gonna be late for my bus if I do…so it was nice meeting you. Bye." And I ran before they could ask me any questions.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

The house hadn't been completely fixed up yet, the entrance was still full of holes, but the place was livable and I didn't want to impose on Jerry anymore. Besides, it seemed like the Mercer brothers were here to stay, at least for a while. I'd spoken with Angel, the marine, over the phone and he'd told me that each of them had taken up residence in their childhood bedrooms, except for Bobby, whose room I was in.

I had a hard time imagining myself in the same home I'd shared with Evelyn for two years now. Living with three grown man was going to be an educational experience if nothing else. Not to mention cramped; I doubted that the house had been built to hold up to five adults, three of whom had a tendency to play hockey inside if memory served me right. I was probably worrying over nothing, as the saying went - that which does not break us makes us stronger.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

I'd been wrong and right at the same time. It was bad; living with them was like living with pigs in a pigsty. They never cleaned up after themselves. Bear bottles, take out, clothes, were all over the place, left by their owners in the spots they stopped being useful. All the bitching in the world would not have moved them to do anything about it, so I gave up and cleaned up what I could when I was home to help Sofi.

At the same time it wasn't as bad as I'd imagined. Angel was less intimidating after I got to know him. Hell, he was whipped if anything where Sofi was concerned; it was funny to watch him struggle to be tough in front of Bobby and still please his fiancé at the same time. Unfortunately the same could not be said of Bobby, he really was as intimidating as I thought he'd be. I always felt like I was stepping on shells whenever I was around him that is until the teasing began and never stopped. My stunt at the hospital had given him enough fuel to last him a lifetime and Jack hadn't even gotten out of the hospital yet. He'd taken to heart the role of obnoxious big brother even if I wasn't technically part of the family. I found after a few weeks that the best defense against his attacks was to simply smile and stay silent. It got to him every time.

I was sitting in Jerry's living room, doing my homework when he came home that day. "Hey."

"My brothers driving you up the wall, already?" he asked with a half-smothered laugh when he saw me.

I gave him a peeved look before letting my head fall back as I answered, "Yeah, they're always arguing and beating on each other, that is when Angel and Sofi aren't busy procreating. It's never quiet in the house anymore."

He laughed outright this time, "What did you think it was gonna be like? My brothers, man, they never grew up. Just be thankful they aren't rebellious teenagers anymore."

I wasn't sure where the difference lied between Bobby and a rebellious teenager and Angel and a horny teenager. At least Angel had an excuse… Maybe I was being too harsh, maybe I'd gotten too used to having the house almost to myself while I lived with Evelyn, or maybe I was being a brat. "Whatever you say Jerry. Anyways, I gotta go back," I said standing up. "Thanks for letting me use your house."

"You can come anytime, Amelia and Daniella love you. It's never been so quiet around here before."

I was putting my coat on when I remembered Jack. "Same here. How's Jack anyways?"

"He's getting better. He's actually going to come home tomorrow," Jerry answered with a shrug.

"I guess I should do some cleaning before he comes home or he might trip of on a hockey puck or bear bottle and end going back to the hospital," I muttered more to myself than anyone in particular. "Bye Jerry."

"See you later, Brier. Remind those assholes that they have to come over for Christmas."

I was already out the door when I answered, "Okay." And quickly started down the street towards the Mercer household. When I had my cellphone out I dialed from memory my Isolde's number and waited for her to answer.

She answered on the third ring. "_Hello?"_

"Hey, babe. It's me. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over tomorrow and help me cook dinner."

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

I got off early from work to make dinner since Jack was getting out of the hospital and would probably appreciate some solid food. I used to be a sickly kid who got sent to the hospital a few times a year; I knew what I was talking about. The food there could make healthy people become sick.

Bobby had a field day when I announced my intentions the previous day, he'd been ribbing me ever since. I should have just told the hospital people that I was his sister. I couldn't see an end to the teasing anywhere in the near future.

Sighing I tried to concentrate on the task at hand and on Isolde's chatter.

"You haven't heard a thing I've said, right?"

She'd known me too long, "Yeah, sorry. So what were you saying?"

"I said 'I think I'm pregnant.'"

My eyes widened and I turned to look at her, "What? You've been married for two, how can you be sure?" I asked, then added when she gave me an 'are you kidding look,' "I meant weren't you using protection before?"

"Yeah, but you know those things are only like 80 effective right?" she said turning around to lean against the counter as she played with cookie dough.

I had a hard time believing she could be pregnant. "Did you test yourself yet?"

"No, and I was wondering if you'd come with me to the clinic when I get tested. I want to be sure before I tell Rick anything."

I nodded numbly, still baffled by the news. Isolde and I hadn't been as close since I'd left the foster home for good. We'd even stopped speaking for a while and I later learned that she'd started using drugs during that time. It wasn't until recently that I managed to find her only to find out that she was engaged to a mechanic and that all of our plans had fallen through. I still wasn't sure what had happened to change her and I dared not ask her about it.

We were working silently when the front door opened rather brusquely. "Is dinner done yet?"

I rolled my eyes as Bobby's voice boomed through the house, "God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change…" I muttered under my breath making Isolde laugh before yelling back, "Keep your pants on, I'll be ready in a minute."

"Holy Abercrombie catalog…" I heard Isolde breathe out appreciatively.

"What?" She couldn't have been talking about Bobby, don't get me wrong the man was fine in a dangerous sort of way, but he was no Abercrombie god. Curious, I peered into the living room and felt my jaw drop; he certainly looked much better than he had in that hospital room. "Wow."

"You never told me you were living with Adonis," my friend said still staring.

"That because I didn't know I was," I replied trying to tear my eyes away before any of the guys saw me staring.

Too late, he'd seen me staring and called out, "So you're my fiancé."

Isolde turned her gaze to me while the men burst out laughing. If it hadn't been for the fact that he'd just come out of the hospital I would have gone over and done some major damage to his pretty face. He was just like his brothers. Grreeeeat!

God grant me the patience to deal with those upon whom you have deemed it necessary to bestow immaturity, was my recurring thought during dinner.

A/N: hehe Sorry, no romance yet. I don't like to make characters instantly get together, I like drawing things out a little. This chapter was a little shorter because I've been working on different things anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Review!

P.S. If I make the characters too OOC (out of character) then tell me I seem to have a problem with that and the speech lingo.


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Chapter 3: Getting to Know One Another

I wearily eyed the building in front of me as I walked up the stairs. It just didn't feel like home anymore. Maybe it was time to move out into the dorms and indebt myself even more. If only I'd been born rich. But then again I might never have met Evelyn. I sighed as I opened the door only to be greeted by complete and utter silence. My heart sped up as I made my way down the hall towards the kitchen. The silence persisted. I flicked on the lights and cried out.

I'd completely forgotten that my "brothers" were gone for the evening for some reason or another. I had the house to myself.

I. Had. The. House. To. Myself.

My joy was somewhat dampened by the fact that I was alone in this house, another reminder that Evelyn was well and truly gone forever. But nothing could really take away from this rare moment of peace.

Running into my room, I dropped my bag onto the floor next to my bed, and began undressing. The night was mine along with the bathroom and I was going to take advantage of that fact by taking a long bubble bath. I'd never gotten more than fifteen minutes in the bathroom ever since they'd moved in. And it seemed clear to me that unless I wanted to join in their communal ways it would stay that way.

I carried my MP3 and portable speakers into the bathroom with me, along with some scented salts and candles. Who needed to go to a spa?

I let the water run as I went back in my room for one final item: my old copy of Kushiels' Dart. Nothing could relax me like reading a good book. After opening the MP3 I slid into the warm water and let the scents wash over me.

Picking up my book I settle more comfortably against the rim of the tub and began reading as the first notes of the song played.

About fifteen minutes later, I found myself singing along the song's lyrics and put my book aside, eyes too tired to continue reading. I sank deeper into the tub, drawing my feet towards me a little, and leaned my head against the side of the tub closing my eyes. _Come on closer_ _I wanna show you_ _What I'd like to do_ _You sit back now_ _Just relax now_ _I'll take care of you_ _Gonna take it slow babe_ _Do it my way_ _Keep your eyes on me_ _Your reaction_ _To my action_ _Is what I want to see_ I don't know how I failed to realize that there was someone else in the house, but I did. My eyes snapped open as I heard the door of the bathroom open. I could make out the frame Jack's frame leaning heavily against the door yawning. He must not have seen me at first because he turned the lights on a second later and stopped dead in his tracks. And stared. _Rhythmic motion_ _Raw emotion_ _Infiltrating through_ _Sweet sensations_ _Hot temptations_ _Coming over you_ And stared some more. I have to admit that I wasn't much help either because I was also busy staring, struck dumb by shock. How could I have forgotten to lock the door when I lived with three very male, a little too male, homosapiens? _And now you're satisfied_ _A twinkle in your eye_ _Go to sleep for ten_ _And anticipating_ _I will be waiting_ _For you to wake again_ I'm pretty sure my face was scarlet by this time as I drew my legs even closer to my chest. The music was in no way helping my mortification. _Hot temptations_ _Sweet sensations_ _Infiltrating through_ _Sweet sensations_ _Hot temptations_ _Coming over you_

"Sorry," I finally managed to choke out, "I didn't know anyone else was home. I didn't mean to wake you or anything…umm could you turn around or just leave the room so I can get out…Please?"

He seemed to snap out of it then. Giving me a languid grin, he turned around slowly, still saying nothing. Greeeeeeeeeat! I'd given them even more ammo to rib me with. I don't think I was made to have brothers. Especially not like the ones I seemed to have acquired…somehow.

I grabbed a towel and tried to quickly get up. Big mistake. My foot slipped and I grabbed onto the shower curtain, making enough noise for Jack to turn around and rush to help me. Another big mistake, but at least it wasn't mine this time, because we then both fell in the tub with him on top.

I lay there in pain for about a second and then remembered that he was still injured. "Hey you okay?" I asked worried.

I got no answer, but I knew he was fine. The jerk was laughing. Making sure first that it was his good shoulder I hit him lightly. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is." He laughed outright this time.

His laughter was infectious and I found myself laughing along with him. We were still entangled in the tub when a voice clearly cut through our mirth. "I can't leave you kids alone for one minute."

Bobby was standing in the doorway.

"Fairy, what did I tell you about lying to girls about your sexual preferences?"

Maybe the bath had been a bad idea.

A/N: So sorry about the long absence…but well I had nothing for this. Anyway, short I know, but I only have a general idea about where I want this to go.


End file.
